Monstrology Event
During the June 2019 event, an anomalous spirit invasion called Phantoms appeared in the City of Shadows. Three City locations are haunted by swirling clouds of Phantoms. Once you clear one location, the Phantom spirit moves to another location until time is up. It is important to note that this is a mini-event that lasts roughly 48 hours and that this mini-event seems to take place every single weekend on Saturdays and Sundays. The Monstrology Mini-Event unlocks for players at Level 14. Other players have mentioned not getting the Phantoms on their kindles so contact support if having issues. Introduction Goal Help the Huntress fill the Vial with plasma particles for her phantom studies! Explore locations in the City, find phantom items and receive prizes! How Does It Work? Any City location that has a blue ghostly swirling cloud surrounding it means that it is effected by the anomalous spirit aka Phantoms. Only three City locations at a time will have this apperance. When players click on an effected location they will be able to see a progress bar with three sets of gift boxes along the side. If they click on the gift boxes then they will be able to see what rewards they get when they fill the progress bar to that level. The idea to click on the locations with the blue ghostly-like swirls to capture Phantoms and fill up the Vial. When entering a location, the phantoms take on the form of different objects. If the exploration mode is in any variant of "Words" mode then the effected items in the list will show up in blue letters, if it's in silhouettes mode then the silhouette will show up as blue. Players will be asked to find anywhere between 2-4 Phantom spirits, the location level and ranks do not matter. Players can play a low level location and still be asked to find at least 3 or 4 Phantom spirits and vice versa. Iniside the location, everything looks the same, it's only the words or the silhouettes that will have a blue appearance, which means it has a Phantom attached to that item. If players clicks on an item that has a Phantom spirit, an short animation appears on the screen before they can search again. When players have completed the scene successfully then the progress bar fills up a bit (it depends on how many Phantom spirits were found). Upon reaching a new reward level, the Phantom spirits previously found count towards overall progress. If there is an anomaly on the location, in the past players were forced to play the anomaly instead of the option to dispel it. Now, there is an option to dispel the the anomaly however the option is on the top left side vs the usual right side. If there are a lot of anomalies on a players map then a boost such as "Protective Amulet Order" is helpful to have running, it allows players to gain 50% more experience and coins for playing any locations with anomalies. Any vials collected during this mini event will be lost at the end of the event and players will have to start over from the beginning the next time Phantoms happen. Announcement -2.png|Quick Explantion PhantomSilhouttes.png|Silhouette Phantoms PhantomsWords.png|Highlighted words in blue means those are the items that give Phantoms Plasma.png|This Vial is filled with phantom plasma particles. It is used in monstrology. Announcement -4.png Locations *Any location with any rank can be affected What the invasion looks like on the map OnMapPhantom.png PhantomsAt3Locations.png InvasionOnMap.png Conclusion After the 48 hours are up, the Huntress comes to you with a conclusion. Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Locations * Summoners and Dispellers * Monster Treasuries * Weapons * Boosts Category:Anomalies